Discoveries
by twiXlite
Summary: Tattward&Inkella competition entry. When Edward realises that his marriage was over before it started, will some new ink give him the courage to do something about it?


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Discoveries

**Your pen name: **twiXlite

**Characters: **Edward & Bella

**Disclaimer: **SM owns, I just like messing with them.

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

"Come on, Ed." I heard the whining voice of my brother Emmett begging me to join him on a night out. He had managed to convince Jasper, my best friend from college and by association Emmett's as well, to go out with him. He considered me his hardest challenge. "Tanya's out of town. You've got no reason not to."

"What about the bar?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. I was loathe to leave the bar I owned, even for a night. Let alone on a Friday night.

"Alec and Jane will be able to handle it for one night." He argued and I sighed, waving him off. He whooped and punched the air, knowing the signs that I'd given up.

"Ow! Mind the ink!" I shouted, glaring at him after he whacked me on the shoulder.

"You got _another_ one?!" He gaped at me, open-mouthed. I shrugged, turning away from him, facing the desk in front of me that was covered in forms and invoices from various suppliers wanting their payments for the month. "How many is that now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I don't know." I shrugged again. "Lost count."

"I thought Tanya hated them." Rosalie, my brother's wife walked into the room, obviously having overheard the conversation between us. She leaned on the side of the desk and pulled down the neckline of my shirt, trying to look at what I'd had done, almost strangling me in the process.

"She does." I nodded, shoving her hand away, enjoying the flow of oxygen that flowed down my throat. "Doesn't mean I'm going to stop getting them done. If I want a new one, I'll get one. Simple as."

"Who did it?" She asked, obviously still curious as to what I got.

"Jazz." I replied and she rolled her eyes at me. _Stupid question_. I thought, pushing myself away from the desk.

"Can I see it?" She asked, earning me a glare from Emmett. I chuckled as I pulled up my tshirt, showing her the latest addition to my evergrowing collection of ink. If I wanted any more, I was going to have to start moving to my lower body, as I didn't think I could fit any more onto my torso. "Nice." She mused as she eyed the large dragon that now adorned my right shoulder. I pulled my tshirt back down and turned to face them, seeing that she was giving Emmett the look that she did whenever I got another tat done. It was the look that said 'why don't you get one?'

"Not a chance, baby." He shook his head and she huffed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I don't want to mar myself with something like that."

"What that means is he's too much of a pussy to face the needles." I chuckled and he glared at me.

"Not true." He shot back, and Rose giggled, looking between the two of us. "Anyways, let's go!" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "Come on, Ed. It's been what? Six months since you came out with us? All because Tanya doesn't want you going out."

"He's right, Edward." Rosalie nodded. Neither of them were huge fans of Tanya. They didn't really trust her, and unfortunately, I hadn't really had their clarity of thought until we were married. That was when I started to see her for who she really was. And I didn't really like her. "Why are you still with her?"

I shrugged. I knew they were right. I wasn't happy with Tanya. But what they didn't know was that I had already spoken to my lawyer about divorce proceedings. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone, and I was going to break the news to Tanya when she got back from her 'business trip' if that's what it was. Truth was, our marriage had been a nonstarter from the beginning. We weren't right for each other. It only took us getting married for me to realise that.

It turned out that she was more interested in my credit card balance than in me. She didn't care for anything I said or did. Actually, the only thing that she did take notice of was when I got some new ink. She hated tattoos, and that just served to be another thing that we differed on. She hated them. I loved them.

Soon it wouldn't matter.

"Whatever." Emmett mumbled, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the door. "Tonight is a guys night, right Jazz?" I heard Jasper whoop from where he was in the lobby of our building. He'd obviously gotten here just before Emmett launched the news on me. "Quit doing that!" Emmett scowled at me as I flicked the ball of my tongue bar against my teeth, smirking. "You know that pisses me off."

"Well, practically being kidnapped by my brother and best friend isn't something that pleases me too much, either." I shot back and he shrugged, grinning. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Yankies." Jasper answered, as he hailed a cab.

"Not that dive." I moaned, as the two of them double-teamed me, throwing me into the back of the cab, squashing me between them.

"It's awesome." Emmett glared at me. "The best place in town."

"Alright, if it's so awesome then how come you haven't told Rose where we're going?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He didn't answer me. "Exactly." I shot him a smug smile, to which he flipped me off. I couldn't help but laugh. Rose might be his wife, but she owned his balls. If she told him he couldn't do something, he wouldn't do it. That's why she didn't know that he went to Yankies, the biggest dive in town. The fact that it was Emmett's favourite bar was lost on her. Hell, you gotta have some secrets, even in a marriage. Mine was full of them.

We walked into the bar not too much later and I was instantly assaulted by the stench of cigarette smoke and stale beer. It wasn't the best smell in the world, but still, it was a reprieve from the clean, pristine bars that I went to with Tanya. She wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, which on one hand disappointed me, because essentially, I loved this kind of place – even though Yankies really was a dive, I loved it – but on the other hand, it was great, because I could come in here and she wouldn't know where the hell to find me. No matter how pissed she was.

We made our way over to the bar, perching on three free barstools. I leaned on the bar, looking out over the rest of the room. The main patrons were bikers, covered in ink, piercings and leather.

As I gazed out over the bar, my eyes immediately fell on the pool tables. I felt my breath catch as I noticed one particular girl standing there, in the middle of taking a shot, a large pile of cash next to her. She was obviously playing for money. To say she was breathtaking would be an understatement.

She was slender, not overly tall, but I noticed that she was wearing heels, which probably added about four or five inches to her height. Whereas Tanya worked at being as thin as she could be, working off all the natural curves she should have, this particular goddess curved in all of the right places. She had long, thick mahogany hair that was layered, falling around her heart-shaped face, gently framing it. I couldn't see what colour her eyes were, but I could tell that they were dark, so I guessed brown. She was the complete opposite to Tanya.

And she was fucking gorgeous!

The best part about her wasn't that she was hot, or the fact that it looked like she could play pool and chug beer with the pros. No. That wasn't it. The best part about her was something I thought I would never see on a girl like her.

She was covered in tattoos.

I counted three on one arm and a sleeve on the other. That made me hard instantly. In my mind, there was nothing hotter than a sleeve on a woman. That to me was just some sexy shit. She had matching swallows resting just above the curve of each breast, seeming to invite anyone and fucking everyone in to stare at them. I noticed a good couple more peeking out underneath the material of the black wife-beater she was wearing on the slice of flesh that I could see in between the top and the top of her form-fitting jeans.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and I noticed another tat. This one was a flowing stave, covered in musical notes. It made its way from just behind her ear, down the back of her neck to where it disappeared under the material of the wife-beater. How I would love to discover where that led.

"Edward!" I vaguely registered someone calling my name. I was brought back to reality by a quick slap to the back of the head. I glared at Emmett, who, in turn, laughed at me. I heard giggling coming from the other side of the bar. The direction that I had just been looking in. "Beer!"

I grabbed the beer from him and looked back over at the girl. She had moved away from the table and was now with another girl, who could only be described as a pixie. She too had a few tats but not enough in my opinion.

"You seen them too, huh?" Jazz murmured to me and I looked at him to find that he was looking in the same direction I was. I nodded and he chuckled. It was clear that he was looking at the little pixie-ish girl, whereas my attention was focused on the tattooed goddess in front of me.

I could see now that she had her tongue, nose and eyebrow pierced and I felt myself grow even harder at that imagery.

I turned around to the barman, gaining his attention, telling him to get the two girls another of whatever they were having. He smirked at me as I turned back to Jazz, who gave me a nod.

"Subtle, man." He winked at me, taking another swig of his beer. I nodded, turning back to the rest of the bar. I heard Emmett laughing at us, at our 'out of date yet classic' tactics, but I swiftly ignored him, knowing that it was the exact same tactic that scored him Rosalie. If he continued to bash us for it, I would bring that up. That would shut him up.

I looked over at the girls, who were surprised at being given drinks they hadn't asked for, looking at the barman confused. The barman pointed over to Jazz and myself who tipped our beers at the two of them and they smiled, tipping their new drinks at us in thanks, giggling to each other.

They turned around, and I caught a glimpse of another tattoo on the girls' shoulder. It was a swan. Intricately detailed and precise, it truly was a work of art.

I turned back to Jazz who was smirking at me, sipping on his beer. I ordered myself another, noticing that mine was finished, before turning back to the pool tables where the girls had been. I noticed that the pile of cash had disappeared, as had the girls.

Looking around the bar, slowly, I couldn't see them anywhere.

"What the fuck, man?" Jasper moaned, turning back to the bar as I did. "They fucking left!"

"Tough luck, man." Emmett sighed dramatically, stepping up behind us, slapping us on the shoulder each.

"Ah!" I moaned as he whacked my new tattoo again. "Mind. The. Ink." I growled through my teeth and he chuckled at me.

"Sorry, dude." He removed his hand and finished his beer. "I gotta take a leak. Back in a mo." With that he had disappeared, leaving Jasper and I on our own.

"This fucking sucks, man." Jasper grumbled. "I can't believe they fucking left."

"Who left?" A deep, sultry, yet definitely female voice asked. We whippped around and saw that the two girls we had been admiring were standing behind us, smirking slightly.

"Ummm………" Jasper stuttered and the small, pixie girl giggled, while the brunette goddess only smirked at me.

"You weren't talking about us, were you?" She asked, her deep, brown eyes growing wide.

"Ummm…" I wasn't much better than Jasped in the stuttering department. "Maybe."

"Well," She took a step towards me, now standing so close to me that I could smell her scent. Strawberries mixed with freesia and a slight scent of the bar we were in. "We wouldn't leave without saying thank you for the drinks. What kind of ladies do you think we are?" She turned to her small friend. "They thought we were going to leave without thanking them, Alice. Shall we show them how wrong they are?"

"Lets." The small girl I now knew as Alice smirked at Jasper, stepping towards him, pressing herself into him as the brunette goddess did the same to me, running her hand gently up my thigh, gently grazing my aching dick.

Her hand made its way up my chest and round to the back of my neck, where she grasped at the hair at the back of my head. I stifled a moan, wanting the pressure and the pain that her tugging would bring. I hadn't felt this since ……. ever. Tanya was never like this. We hadn't slept together in seven months, and before that it had been so bland and boring that it really wasn't worth it. So I gave up.

But this. This was the kind of woman I needed. That I _craved_. She was obviously the kind of woman that knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it when she saw it.

She pressed herself into me even further and I felt her nipples hardening against my chest as she ran her nose up my throat. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I realised that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her wife-beater as she pressed her chest into mine even further.

She took my earlobe in between her teeth, nibbling it gently and I moaned gently, feeling her smile against my skin

"It seems that someone likes teeth." She whispered in my ear as she pulled back. I saw her gaze running over my arms and the base of my neck. "Hmmm…….cute and tattooed. My kind of man." She smirked up at me, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"I could say the same about you." I mumbled back and she giggled, leaning up slightly and pressing her lips to the side of my mouth, just enough to tease me. I turned my head slightly and she pulled away, giggling a little more, her eyes alight with amusement.

It was at this time that Emmett decided to make a reappearance, plonking himself down on the stool he had previously occupied.

"Jeez," He mumbled as the girl in my arms leaned over and whispered something to Alice, who was now situated on Jasper's lap, who by the way looked like he was on cloud nine. "I go to the loo and you two score." I shrugged, chuckling at him. "What about Tanya?" He asked, in a whisper and I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Who?" I asked him in return and he smirked at me. I was guessing that he'd figured out that the relationship between Tanya and I was dead and buried.

"Let me guess…." He made a whistling sound that I guessed was supposed to symbolise a bomb, making it explode before looking up at me. I nodded at him, smirking and he grinned. "Finally."

I turned back to the girl in my arms, lifting her onto my lap where I knew that she would be able to feel what she was doing to me. I saw her eyes widen slightly as she looked at me, her eyebrows raised. I shrugged and she grinned at me.

She ran her fingers down my arm, following the patterns on the sleeve tattoo I had there, smiling. I noticed that her fingers were slightly calloused and looking at them, I noticed that they were stained a purplish black colour, a sign of a tattooist.

"You do ink." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Surprised?" She asked, that devilish smirk appearing on her face again.

"A little." I admitted. "Not often you find a woman tattooist." I told her and she shrugged, chugging some more of her beer.

"One of the reasons I do it, I guess." She sighed. "I love it." She lifted her beer bottle to her mouth, smirking at me over the rim. "I could always do you if you want me too."

I didn't miss the double meaning in her words, and I winked back, taking a swig of my own beer. I looked at Emmett who was grinning at me, whilst trying to act as though he was looking elsewhere and not paying attention to me at all. I knew he would be and tomorrow, I would be accosted as though I was a teenage girl telling her friends about her first kiss. As would Jasper. Married life had turned my big brother into a giant gossip.

"If you really want to." I murmured in her ear, and she shivered a little at my words. "Cold?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head, biting her lip, drawing her piercing into her mouth.

"Why don't we get out of here." She suggested and I couldn't agree more. I downed the rest of my bottle as she did and hopped off the stool. I looked back at Emmett and Jasper, one of whom was too busy with his own interest and the other was grinning at me, giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at him and waved him off.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar, taking a left onto the street outside.

"Where's your shop?" I asked her and she grinned at me, a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"You're about to find out." She winked at me before turning back to look where she was going. Okay, so she might have been serious about the ink.

"Serious about the ink then, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and she nodded turning to look at me.

"Unless you don't trust a _girl_." She grinned, rolling her eyes as she said 'girl' and I laughed.

"Doesn't matter to me." I shrugged and she looked back at me, looking for some sort of confirmation of that. Maybe she didn't believe that I didn't care who did my ink. I really didn't. As long as it was clean and sterile I was fine with it.

"Who normally does your ink?" She asked, pulling me across the road.

"You saw the blonde who needed surgically removing from your friends' face?" I asked her and she nodded. "Him."

"Cool." She stopped, taking out a set of keys and putting them into the door in front of us. I looked up at the sign above the shop door and window and saw that we were at the main rival Jazz was always complained about. _Swan's_. I couldn't help but grin at the irony. "Here ….. is my shop." She grinned at me, pulling me in.

"You realise that this place is Jazz's main rival." I told her and she shook her head, a slightly shocked and amused look on her face.

"What's his shop called?" She asked, removing her coat and hanging it on a hook. I'd been so wrapped up in her that I hadn't realised that she'd even been wearing a coat.

"Jazz's." I shrugged and she laughed a deep, throaty, and I'll admit, incredibly arousing laugh. I was incredibly aware that my jeans were becoming even tighter by the second. Not the best feeling in the world. I wondered if I was correct about the double meaning of her words before we left the bar. I hoped I was or I was in for a long night. "I know. Original, huh?"

"Definitely." She put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans and walked over to me slowly. "So…" she ran a finger down my chest. "You've seen the shop, want to see some of my handiwork first hand?"

"Well….. that depends on what that means." I whispered in her ear and she shivered again, ever so slightly.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." She raised her eyebrow at me. "Ink? You want some? And maybe afterwards …… I don't know." She shrugged, walking away from me. "To find out, you gotta come with me." I followed her slowly, gazing at the artwork on the walls as I went. "See anything you like?"

I looked around a little longer before my eyes landed on one that I knew I wanted. It was a swan. It appeared to be taking off, a black ribbon clutched in its mouth, wrapping its way around it's neck and binding it in its pose. It was perfect.

"Like the swan, huh?" She walked up behind me, gazing at the piece of artwork I was. "That's one of my personal favourites. Took me forever to draw."

"You drew that?" I asked her and she nodded, looking up at me, her eyes hooded and full of what looked like lust. God, I hoped it was. It had been such a long time since I had seen that look in anyone's eyes, I didn't know if I'd be able to recognise it.

"You want it?" She asked, reaching up and plucking it off the wall.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, wondering if she was actually serious.

"Of course." She nodded, looking slightly offended. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious."

"Alright then." I grinned at her. She fanned herself with the artwork, slowly as she walked away from me, looking over her shoulder and with the look in her eyes, I could have come right there. I was glad that I saved myself the embarrasment of that happening.

"Follow me." She whispered, walking up a few steps through a back office door that was hidden behind a screen.

I gladly followed her through the door and noted that this was where she did her tattooing. She was sat at a small desk, marking out the stencil, looking up at me as I walked through the door.

"Where do you want it?" She asked, seeming more professional than she had a second ago, which was a turn-on in itself. I thought for a second, trying to work out where I had any considerable space free. Did I have anything on my left shoulder? I couldn't remember if I did. "Well?" She stood up and walked over to me, her hips swaying in a way that made me want to forego the ink altogether and take her right here and now over the bench. I forced myself to rein in my urges as she stopped in front of me, pressing her chest into mine again. "Where do you want it?"

"Hang on." I whispered in her ear, gently. "I'm trying to remember where I've got some space free." She giggled and placed the stencil on the bench beside us.

"Well, you better get that shirt off and let me judge, hadn't you?" She smirked at me, before taking the hem of my shirt between her fingers and tugging it up over my head.

I didn't stop her as she removed my shirt, throwing it through the door and back out into the main area of the shop, but had to smirk as she appraised my tattoo covered torso. As I said before, I didn't know where I had any space free. She walked around me, her eyes raking over my chest and stomach, letting out a low whistle as she went.

"You weren't kidding." She whispered, and I shivered slightly, feeling her gently tracing the outline of the dragon I'd had done two days before, her touch nothing more than a ghost on my skin. "This ones new." She mumbled, gently pressing her lips to my sore skin. I closed my eyes and sighed gently, tilting my head back ever so slightly as she traced her fingers down my back, skimming around my various tattoos. "Hmmm…." She hummed into my skin. "You have enough space … here." She pressed a kiss onto a patch of bare skin she had found on my left side. She made her way back around to my front, smiling at me as she did so. "I found a spot." She winked and I nodded. "Wanna hop up on the bench, big guy?" She smirked at me, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Gladly." I winked at her and she chuckled. An old hand at this, I lay on my front on the bench, trying to contain the ripple that ran down my spine at her touch as she applied the stencil.

"That about right?" She asked, showing me where she had placed it in a mirror. I nodded and resting my head back on my arms, watching her. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me as the needle touched my skin. It most definitely wasn't helping my situation down below, which was uncomfortably wedged between my body and the bench, seeming to get harder by the second. To most, getting a tattoo hurt, causing them a lot of pain, but for me, that didn't register. I only found pleasure in the continuous vibrations of the needle against my skin. "Like that, do we?" She asked a small smile playing on her lips.

"You have no idea." I murmured, closing my eyes. "Well, you probably do."

"Oh yeah." She chuckled, touching the needle to my skin again. "I know that feeling." I could hear the smirk in her voice as she worked on my side. "I don't understand why people are afraid."

"Me neither." I murmured, my eyes still closed.

"I find that the best thing after getting inked is a _whole_ lot of pleasure." She purred – yes, fucking purred – at me.

"Is that so?" I asked, feigning ignorance, when really I was lying there, trying desperately not to start rocking my hips back and forth on the bench, just to get some fucking friction. This girl was too damned sexy for her own good.

"Wanna try it out?" She murmured against one of my older tattoos. In that moment I had to think at record speed to distract myself from the hum and feel of her lips on my skin, focusing on things like Emmett, my grandmother, my _mother_! They seemed to work, but I knew that they wouldn't hold me off for long.

The way her hands ghosted over my skin as she wiped the excess ink away, the way she guided the needle over the stencil on my side, the way her brow creased and she sucked the piercing through her lip into her mouth as she concentrated did nothing to placate my throbbing erection. Even when she wasn't trying to be, this woman was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Every little movement made me want her even more.

If someone told me that my wife was at home right now, splayed out and waiting for me, I would have one answer for them: _What wife?_

I had to distract myself somehow, or else I was going to blow my load right here on the bench. "So…why the name? _Swans?"_ I asked her and she chuckled slightly.

"It's my surname." She answered, wiping away some excess ink. _Okay, didn't work. _I thought, my mind running over different things to distract myself. None of them working. _Well, at least you found out her surname._ I thought, triumphantly. But that didn't really mean anything unless I found out her first name. "There we go." She smiled at me, wiping the last of the excess ink away. "What do you think? You like?" I looked in the mirror she held out, looking at the tattoo she had just marked me with and I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Good. 'Cause that ain't going nowhere." She gently wiped it down, cleaning it off one last time before motioned for me to sit up, discarding the needle and returning the equipment back to where it was supposed to be.

She turned around and I smirked at her, making my way over to her, still shirtless, pressing my body into hers, leaning down, bringing my face to hers.

"You had something you wanted to try." I murmured in her ear and her breathing hitched. I knew I had her as she ran her hands over my chest, pressing her lips to my collarbone before biting down gently. I moaned and dropped my head to her shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down her collarbone as she began placing open mouthed kisses down my chest, her fingers deftly unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my jeans. She grinned up at me, pushing me against the bench, kneeling in front of me.

I let out a moan when I felt her lips around my head, closing my eyes, my hands in her hair, not guiding or forcing, merely for a sense of stability, so that I wouldn't buckle and make an ass out of myself. My hips bucked involuntary as I felt myself hitting the back of her throat as she moaned, sending vibrations up my length, nearly ending me right then and there. I wouldn't last much longer. She had seen to that all night. I tried to pull her off when I felt the coil in the pit of my stomach tighten almost to the brink, but she wouldn't budge, only sucking harder, gently scraping me with her teeth and swirling her tongue around my head, grabbing at my ass, not allowing me to pull away.

I let out a groan that sounded more feral than human when I couldn't hold off any longer, coming down her throat. To my surprise, she didn't pull back but swallowed every single drop, licking her lips and smirking at me as she looked up at me, her eyes wide and glittering. She stood up, trailing kisses up my stomach and chest as I tried to regain my composure and catch my breath, fully aware that the only clothes I was wearing were my jeans and boxers pooled around my feet.

"How does it feel?" She murmured into my skin, pushing me back onto the bench behind me, pushing my remaining clothes off of me before straddling me on the bench. "Knowing that you're completely and utterly exposed to me, when I'm fully clothed." She pulled off her boots and threw them somewhere. I didn't quite register where because at the same time she bit down on one of my nipples and I let out a moan, which seemed to please her. "Seems we like it."

"Fuck, yes." I growled, sitting up, wrapping my arms around her waist, holding her to me, as I attacked one of her nipples through her wife beater. She gasped at the sudden movement, but let out a moan as her nipple pebbled through the moist cloth.

"Fuck!" She hissed, her hands clutching at my hair, tugging and pulling it in all different directions.

I reached down, grabbing the hem of her shirt and sliding it up over her torso and head, exposing her completely to me. And _fuck_! Her nipples were _pierced_! How could this woman not be made for me. I reclaimed her nipple with my mouth, teasing the other with my fingers as my hand slid down her stomach, making short work of the button on her jeans and sliding them down. She lifted up slightly so that I could push her jean down even further, before sliding them off of her legs completely, hearing them land on the floor with a thud. _Fuck me!_ _No panties!!_

I was in fucking heaven.

Literally.

I gently ghosted my fingers over her wet folds, hearing her moan and feeling her fingers tighten in my hair. I slowly pushed two fingers into her, earning another gutteral moan and a series of 'fuck yes's from her as I moved them in and out, my thumb stimulating her clit in a completely different rhythm. I felt her walls clenching around my fingers and smirked to myself, sliding my fingers out. She whimpered at the loss of contact, scowling down at me, her eyes hooded and dark.

"What….the…fuck!" She panted, her cheeks turning red as her chest flushed.

"I want to feel you surrounding me when I make you come." I growled into her skin, flicking the bar that ran through her nipple with my tongue piercing. She gasped slightly, obviously not expecting me to have a peircing of my own.

"Forgetting something?" She asked, her tone slightly playful.

I pulled back, cursing myself for being so stupid. "Condom! Fuck!" I hissed and she giggled. I looked up at her to see that she was holding up a little square package, biting her lip.

"Obviously you didn't forget anything." She giggled.

"Thank you, Jazz." I mumbled, grabbing the condom from her and ripping it open carefully with my teeth. I quickly covered myself with it and she slid herself down, taking all of me inside of her.

We both moaned at the contact, stilling for a moment, before she started to move on top of me at an excrutiatingly slow speed. I saw the glint in her eye and I knew that this was payback for me not letting her come earlier. _Little minx_! I thought smirking, my hips bucking into hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her nails scraping along my back, no doubt leaving marks. Or at least they would, were my skin not already covered in ink.

She dropped her head into my shoulder as I continued to thrust up into her, my hips matching every movement of her own. I could feel myself getting close for the second time that night, and I knew that she wasn't going to last that much longer. I reached down in between us and started playing with her clit, taking her nipple into my mouth, licking, nipping and sucking, doing anything I could to bring her to her climax.

She threw her head back as she peaked, her walls clamping down on me hard, and that was enough to bring me to my own climax. I let out another feral noise, burying my head in her shoulder as I exploded into the condom, the both of us stilling and riding out our highs together.

She sat up slowly, slightly unsteady, looking at me, that freshly fucked look on her face. She slid off me slowly and I discarded the used condom, peppering kisses all over her skin.

She sighed in contentment, grabbing a blanket out of one of the cupboards. 'For fainters' she explained and I nodded, understanding. I had been in Jazz's shop enough times when people fainted to know that it was a common occurance. We bot lay back on the bench, and I wrapped my arms around her as she drifted off into sleep, me following closely behind.

I woke up the next morning, slightly confused as to where I was. I could hear my blackberry buzzing somewhere in my jeans pocket, wherever they had been discarded last night.

I sat up, making sure that I was covered, and grabbed my jeans, glancing at the ID on my phone.

Emmett.

"Yeah." I slurred sleepily into the phone.

"Dude, where the fuck are you?" He asked, a slight amusement in his tone.

"Ummmm……."

"You're at the hotties place, aren't you?" He chuckled and I heard something drop in the background. "Rose, calm down, honey. Rose….Ow!"

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie's voice come through the receiver. "Is Emmett telling the truth?"

"About…?" I asked, looking over at the gorgeous girl from last night. It only occurred to me then that I didn't know her name. _Dumbass_. But then again, she didn't know mine either, so I guess it was fair.

"You and a girl?" She asked and I knew that she was looking for gossip. Why not give her some?

"Yes, Rose." I sighed into the phone, looking for my underwear. I located them, and slid them on, jumping off of the bench and resting the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I slid on my jeans, buttoning them up. "Fuck." I hissed, forgetting that Rose could hear me.

"What?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing. I um…I can't find my belt." I murmured, slightly embarrassed to be explaining to my sister in law.

"Eddie." She crooned suggestively down the phone. "Being a bit naughty last night." She laughed and I chuckled, still searching for my belt. I looked over and saw that the brunette goddess was awake, swinging my belt from side to side, a smirk on her face. "It's about time."

"Ha ha, Rose. Thank you very much. Now was there something you and your idiotic husband wanted?" I made to grab my belt, but she snatched it out of my reach, smirking still. I leaned over her but she didn't relent, giggling lightly, as I leaned over her, trying to retrieve my lost article of clothing. I gasped slightly when she grabbed one of my nipples with her teeth and gently nibbled, giggled.

"Remind me to disinfect this bench before I open." She mumbled, my nipple still caught in her mouth.

"Stop it." I growled at her, but all that seemed to do was spur her on even more.

"Stop what?" Rose asked confused.

"Shit." I hissed. "Not you."

"Still there, are we?" Rose chuckled.

"Yes." I growled, straddling her and pinning her down. I didn't put all of my weight on her, but just enough to keep her from moving. I managed to grab my felt from her and she whined, clearly upset that I had spoiled the game. I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and she grinned again, resting her head on her arm as she watched me put my belt on. I looked around for my shirt and she pointed through the door and I gave her a thumbs up, earning a giggle from her.

I walked out into the front of the shop, locating my shirt and picking it up before I sat down on one of the leather couches she had in the waiting area.

"So what was it you wanted, Rose?" I asked, not bothering to try and put my shirt on whilst still on the phone.

"Tanya's back early." She sighed and I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "She came back this morning, saw you weren't there and she's been harrassing Emmett and I about where you were. We told her that you went out last night and are now suffering over here. We told her not to come over, seeing as we won't let her in." I snorted, knowing that she wouldn't dare go over to Rose's place anyway. She was shit-scared of Rose and knew that given the chance, she would kick the shit out of her. Let's just say, Rose is protective of Emmett and I. Always has been.

"Why the fuck does she care?" I grumbled, standing up and pacing. "It's not like she's given a fuck before now."

"I don't know." I could hear her shrugging on the other end. "She said she wants to try and make things work between the two of you."

"Not fucking likely." I grumbled and I heard Rose laugh.

"Does this mean that big bad Eddie is getting rid of the little bitch?" She asked, her tone gleeful.

"Fuck. Yes." I growled, pissed at my soon to be ex-wife. Even if she didn't know it yet.

"Good good. It's about time." She said in an all-knowing, singsong voice.

I turned around and saw the goddess standing in the small doorway, smiling at me. "Uh, Rose? Gotta go." I didn't wait for a reply before hitting the end button. I quickly made my way over to the doorway and scooped up the beauteous little she-devil into my arms attaching my lips to hers as she giggled.

"Let me guess." She whispered against my skin, running her nose up and down my jaw. "Your wife's home early."

I drew back from her slightly. "How…?"

"The band kind of gave it away." She smiled, bringing attention to my left hand where my wedding band resided. "Don't worry." She shrugged. "You're not the only one."

"You're married?" I asked and she nodded, somewhat sadly.

"Separated." She sighed, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Well, I'm getting a divorce." I shrugged, pressing my lips to hers once more. "Even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Sneaky." She giggled before I captured her lips, muffling the sound with my mouth. We stood there for a few more minutes, lips and tongues fighting for dominance over the other before she pulled away, resting her forehead on mine. "I guess you should go." She whispered.

"Yeah." I sighed. I, unwillingingly let her go, pulling my tshirt over my head and pulling on my shoes. I took her face in my hands pressing my lips to hers once more before I looked into her eyes. "Can I come back?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. "Of course you can ……" She trailed off, waiting for my name.

"Edward." I mumbled against her lips.

"Bella." She whispered back, pressing her lips to mine, softly carressing before I pulled away and walked out of the shop. I would most definitely be back.

The walk back to my apartment was shorter than I thought it would be and as I slid my key into the lock, I took a deep breath, prepared for whatever onslaught that was bound to ensue once I stepped over the threshold.

To my surprise, there was no angry wife standing there with my old high school baseball bat, ready to do me in. For that I was thankful as I closed the door and made my way over to the bedroom, discarding my shirt and grabbing a towel, making my way towards the shower.

"What the hell is that?" I heard a whiny nasal voice accuse and I stopped mid-stride.

I turned to see Tanya standing there, staring at my side. I looked down to see that she was glaring at the swan I had had done last night.

"A tattoo." I answered bluntly.

"No shit sherlock." She replied, storming over to me, clearly pissed. I didn't care anymore. "You know that I hate tattoos."

"You know what?" I stared down at her, not letting her gain an inch. "I don't care what you think. What you like, or what you hate. Honestly, I never have. Now, you can either leave this apartment of your own free will, or I will have Rosalie remove you. Tanya, I want a divorce." Saying that I turne on my heel and left her standing there in the middle of the room, as I walked into the en suite.

I took off my jeans and underwear and looked in the mirror.

I could see a difference in my already. Something was different, as though last night had given me the confidence to tell it to Tanya. I smiled as I heard a door slam somewhere in the apartment. Looking down at the tattoo on my side, I realised I was finally free.

And it was all because of a Swan.


End file.
